Sasuke SI: Born into Naruto
by 666Notorious666
Summary: My name is... well, honestly, I don't remember. You see, I'm from Earth. But now that everyone is calling me names at school, and everywhere I went I always had people looking down on me, you'd suspect something was up. I didn't know what. Well, my name now is Sasuke, and I grew up happily. Or... as happy as I could be. Jinchuuriki!Sasuke, Self!Insert, Delayed!Massacre
1. Chapter 0

Sasuke SI, Born into Naruto 

**YOU MUST READ THIS MESSAGE BELOW.**

 **A/N: I'm just trying this Self-Insert thing again, using my real-life personality however I won't be sharing more than 2-3 personal details. So, my most recent fanfic isn't an Self-Insert or anything like that, and that's why I want to see if I can have success with a story like my older fanfics (which have long since been deleted). I will** _repeat_ **that this is a Self-Insert, so if you're not into that, you don't have to read it. I have said this like many have said before me.**

 **As for love, Sakura's obsession is not there anymore, so there will be no pairings, sorry. It will come to light why I chose to take that crap out, since it's really unnecessary, and there will be a different ending to the Chunin Exams, and completely new arcs starting immediately after that. And, about where this is headed, for part one and two, it will have twists... like Naruto being a prodigy, but Sasuke being something different than what he was. I probably DON'T have the intelligence of a prodigy, which is the problem with making myself a prodigy in the first place.**

 **That's it other than I will edit this sucker a little more later in the process. Have fun. OH and...**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **...**

 **HOOOOONNNKK...**

What the...? My body! After waking up and bolting upright, I wondered, _why was everything so much bigger than me...?_ When I sat up like it was an effort just to do that. Don't tell me... why is everything so weird? I knew something was wrong, because there were wooden bars surrounding my bed, which was VERY small by the way... kind of like... no wait. I tilted my head after examining them, and thought maybe this was a crib—? ...No, impossible.

I won't believe it, I was not a weird baby in some weird house full of weird things that looked like they had been drawn by a VERY good manga artist. This is just some weird dream. Everything seems as though it were strange in dreams, so maybe I was alright. Do you think that stopped me from figuring this out? Nope! I was fearless. I had to make a break for the door because I literally needed a mirror as though I might go mad.

Would I be able to see myself in one that was raised off the ground?I started to swing myself over the top, and a voice was creeping in by my ear.

"Sasuke... what's going on in here, you know my room is closest to yours down the hall..."

A little boy with a smile came in. He was small compared to door, but in this dream, I was smaller than him. Who was this kid? And why was he so much bigger, damnit... I pouted. I was still trying to get what I was seeing. Maybe that car wreck wasn't a bad dream... I remembered the honking, and the blood pooling from the car metal that my spliced body, my life flashing before my eyes. Then I saw myself, before I started floating upward. Maybe I was going to heaven in my dream? However, from seeing pictures I remembered from a manga, the young boy was Itachi... I knew his name from the Manga called " _Naruto_." But was this really him? He had a big smile. Who was I? Did he say Sasuke?

The boy Itachi tilted his head and stroked his chin. "I see you're trying the Escape Technique. That very easy for you do to... you're a natural for getting juice boxes in the middle of the night, but mom and dad are sleeping, and I'll stay here until they come, I'll bar you from leaving."

"'Tachi?" I said.

"Oh! When did you learn to say my name little brother?"

Ohh fuuu... god help me. I'm the last Uchiha in this dream—it's not like it mattered though, unless he wanted to kill me—I wish he would, then I'd wake up. I tried to act normally, and took my leg down. But something was different about Itachi, all things considered. His eyes didn't show a ruthless killer. Still, that's never what he was meant to be in the first place. They didn't even show his regular ornery glow that Sasuke would always receive. His eyes were too innocent, and loving...

I stood in my crib. This kid was getting on my nerves... there's no way Itachi would let Sasuke run unless he wanted to. I might very well be Sasuke, all things considered. There's no place like home... there's no place like... aww darn, I give. I'll never get back to Earth.

"Sasuke, you know you're not allowed out of your room at night." said a voice, this time female.

I assumed this was my mother Mikoto. I hoped I was still dreaming, Fugaku and Mikoto were always sheltering, yet very tough parents that didn't take crap from little kids. Not that _was,_ but a was now.

My mom and dad came in. My father Fugaku yawned as he smiled, and my mother Mikoto put her hands on her hips. They were all wearing night clothing, my mother a big nightshirt, and my father a silk bathrobe with boxers coming out the bottom. They both looked rather pleased all things considered... I was very tired of standing, so I sat.

My father yawned again. "Alright, time for bed everyone." said father.

"Aren't you going to do something, Fugaku?" said mother.

"He's sat down, he's fine."

"Fugaku!"

"Alright, dear. Go to bed Sasuke... you can have all the juice boxes you want in the morning."

"That's not helping the problem, you know he can get up any time he wants now."

I blew the top of my hair, this was ridiculous... everyone left my room and somehow, everyone was happy, even my mother, who was just being a tough parent. This dream was nice... right? Maybe if my real family on earth was this nice, maybe I'd forget all about this dream in the morning, and I would be stuck with the memory of leaving this place.

 **I forged my own path, but I wasn't all alone.**

...

In the morning, I figured out this wasn't a dream. I woke up, immediately checked the room with my eyes... and to no surprise was still in the same weird crib, in the same weird room, with the same weird ass stuff. And no, this person body that I was in, it was not mine. I had read stories on the internet about how little Gary-stu, or worse, little Mary-sue, literally became stuck in the body of baby or toddler and grew up in their favorite manga. Not to say I was just any Gary-stu off the streets, which I don't plan on being—not just any toddler, I was a little boy of the name, _"Sasuke Uchiha..."_

Then again, though this is contradicting, my body and purpose dictated where I was going to be in life, if I didn't forge ahead, and if I didn't know better. Life is made up of mistakes and wrong turns... I knew I couldn't be fated to lose to Naruto, I'm not even sure though if Sasuke would be the same.

Mother took me into the living room and got some toys out of the toybox for me and my brother. "Come on, let's play." said Itachi.

"Not until you do your stretches! Ninja need to be agile and limber when they go to school for the first time. Ninja aren't simple soldiers with little to no training." said mother.

"Is that today?" said Itachi, looking panicked and put his hands to his head. "I haven't even got my school supplies..."

"No, you have until March, but that's no excuse..." my mother giggled.

"I'm going to work, have a nice day, my lovely wife and children." said my dad happily.

Father was dressed in none other than the Ninja attire. I was two halves short of a walnut right now... my father, a ninja... my brother, going to the Academy for the first time... and me, being only about 18 months old. Plus, this all happened in the world of " _Naruto"_! I am freaking hating my life so far. But it appears that I wasn't the main character, Naruto himself. This wasn't right, this was more than something I didn't seem to see.

I didn't know why I was here, living a life that wasn't even mine... my name wasn't even Sasuke. Everyone seemed so happy though! They seemed so complacent in their own stupidity, and didn't know that I was living among them as a 21-year-old, stuck in a body of an 18-month-old that would witness their deaths, one day...

I guess I'd have to let it go for now...

My mom made me stand, and she began to stretch with us, like a yoga instructor with all the flexibility and poise of one. As a baby, if figured out was easy to touch my toes and even do advanced poses that Itachi and my mother were doing. "Uh-uh, Sasuke, these are too hard..." My mother looked shocked when she saw me do a pose that Itachi and her were doing, and doing it rather well.

"Well, mom, he seems to be a natural at copying me."

Itachi winked, I giggled like the baby I was. It was funny though, since the Uchiha Clan was known for that.

"Oh... Itachi..."

...

... The days continued from there. From time to time I'd play with chakra, just to see how much I could use before I got tired. Surprisingly, that was a long time, and my parents and brother were excited, rather than concerned. This was not just because I was playing with chakra... the ways I used it were very interesting I was using it. Also, all toddlers that show 'promise' usually played with chakra often, to explore things about being a ninja in more innocent ways.

I used to stick blocks and other toys together or to my hand, which is the normal _Naruto_ -world toddlers would do. But When my brother and I would use playing cards for games, which some that were highly complex for a 20-month-old toddler and needed dexterity enough to hold cards, we would play all day, and I would even use chakra to stick my cards together so they would fall out of my chubby hands. And when I would use spoons and forks like most Japanese toddlers do, I would use my chakra to hold to them, though usually my mom slapped my hand. Sometimes, I used so much chakra that I turned my red sippy cup blue.

We continued to do "stretching yoga," as I called it, and every morning we'd do them. I'd have to get up at 7:00 when Itachi started The Academy, a ninja school in the world of Naruto. I already wasn't a morning person, at least not at 7 am.

At 2 years and beyond, I could speak very well, but only because I lacked the motor coordination before. Father and Itachi, when they would come home missions, and that's when Itachi and I started training with father. We would select things that would be easier for me, but that didn't mean father didn't push us to do things... my father seemed to say, "You're a natural, Sasuke," a lot, but my brother would get jealous. Only because I had the intellect of an adult... I'd probably do okay in my first years of the Academy, but I was already lacking in the physical realm of things and even when learning and exploring new, confusing things.

But soon, I shifted from sloppy fighter, to a Taijutsu enthusiast. Hopefully later it would be Taijutsu master. I loved fighting my brother, because father already said I was doing better than him in close-combat fighting than he was at that age. Itachi usually won though, due to his Sharingan and superior abilities, which my father took notice of when we were fighting. But even me without my Sharingan, I had become a little stronger than he was when he was my age.

Eventually, I turned 6. This was the moment of truth... where everything would go smoothly. I was so nervous to start The Academy... I hadn't been studying 10 of the hundred Shinobi Sayings, and my reading was poor. They used Japanese Syllabaries and Kanji, but I knew English and saying things Japanese was hard until much later. Hearing things was a different story, since already had the innate ability from Sasuke, not necessarily me being around Japanese. I learned how to speak a whole different language in 6 months, like I was bilingual. But reading it was even more hard. You're supposed to learn how to use the Hiragana and Katakana by your first day of the Academy.

But... it didn't go well. I barely passed. After this, I thought fell short of my father's respect. When I told him, my head looking down... after I said, "I barely passed," with a great big smile, he said.

"Wonderful, Sasuke... you've done good."

I was a little confused, but then I learned my father was a truly happy man, and I awakened my Sharingan. I wanted to do better, but already had my father on my side.

...

 **A/N: Okay, so, really... I'm cutting it short so I can do different things next time. I forgot to mention this it Nonmassacre. I'm sorry for the big cut, I apologize—I will explain everything in the next few chapters.**

 **Anyway, hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited me, read my story, and gave me reviews. It's** _ **very**_ **appreciated, whether you're happy, mad, or indifferent about these changes I brought to the Naruto world. I thought a non-massacre/self-insert fanfiction would never work, honestly.**

 **I'm now starting to explain a lot of things about life as Sasuke below.**

 **Thank you all again!**

...

Chapter 1

...

I tried to become a good student, but just like my life back on earth, I was terrible at school. I was usually around total buttholes who will do anything to make you feel belittled, I didn't have book-smarts, and I was taken down so easily by my peers in school yard games or "real-life fighting situations," like Shinobi sparring. I always gotten taken out by the weakest of opponents. I lacked in everything physically... I was only able to handle so much pressure from my classes, classmates, and teachers.

It wasn't a fun time doing three sets of 100 reps of push-ups, sit-ups, and squats every day, plus more humiliating exercises that I wasn't good at, and I guess that's why you learn to stretch and become "Limber" and "Agile" at a young age. Although, it seemed my strength that I had on earth played into things. I wasn't necessarily the strongest guy. I couldn't lift more than 20-pound dumbbells and bench more than 70 pounds all together. Specific muscle machines for arms, back, and pectorals would usually be around 60-70 pounds, but it depended on variables.

But... I was a runner once upon a time, so runners needed strong cores, legs, and stamina, which I had. I could jog for 5 Kilometers straight before on Earth at one time, but that was all endurance, so I really wasn't running at 5k speed. Plus, I could do about or over 100 pounds on basic leg and core machines at my gym. But I wished I kept up with it—still even when I was at my peak I was _okay_ —I started to undergo training and gained the same basic strengths that I had on Earth.

So anyway, I now had a rival. Naruto was better at everything than me, and I just wanted to prove myself to him and the world that I wasn't an idiot. Even though my family believed in me... I couldn't help but wonder if they were keeping something from me, and when I talked about Naruto, my parents put on weird frowns and grew serious... not so weird that I suspected anything, until I talked about Naruto all the time.

I always thought Naruto should have never been alone in the first place... losing your both your parents and having no other family members to take care of you wasn't a normal thing. I learned that Naruto was all alone from Itachi when he would take me home from The Academy, and we would be braver speaking to each other than with our parents. Mother and father were good parents, but like I said, they took no complaints, unless something truly was bothering us, and usually having him bother me wasn't enough. Typically when your parents abandon you or die, you have somebody to rely on to always protect you... but Naruto lived alone.

And Naruto really didn't need any help for anything and from anybody.

... But all in all, my life didn't revolve around Naruto. I trained my Sharingan, which was hard to control. When I was 7, my body wasn't fast enough to compensate. I received it so young, so some of the youngest Uchiha already had the skills to use it... however, I didn't. I could only use it for 24 hours, and then I'd lose control and it would turn off. But my brother encouraged me to use it. The more my speed increased, the faster reactions would compensate for an early stage Sharingan, at least until another stage would develop.

But as the years continued, that all changed. At 12, my Sharingan was already was in the position before developing into three prongs in one eye. The Sharingan science was complicated, by Itachi told me each time I my tomoe in my eye rotates, he says that's due to regular physical stress on the body, particularly the eyes. Although, I heard it could come from any stress, so to speak...

I also did a little better in school... turns out simple concepts in the first 2 grades like 2+2 quickly transformed from that to be things like Trigonometry and Calculus in class lately. Since I never took AP math on Earth, let alone went to college even at my age since I wanted to work, there were just things I didn't know. Now, I assumed would be the case. History was my least favorite subject, since of the dates I had to learn and nothing was familiar to me, even the warring states period which was shown in the Manga. It was more cultural-type studies anyway, so there were many repeat classes in village history and world history. I assumed it's because we had secrets to keep as ninja.

But that's all that really happened. Day to day life was all that ever happened in the happy life at the "Uchiha Household."

So, when I woke up that day, in the days _after_ my life changed for the worse... I was lot less happy. I took my headband from my bathroom sink and tied it around my head with a scowl. I was perpetually unhappy now... nothing can change the fact that everyone in the Uchiha Clan was lying to my face all these years...

I figured since I had turned twelve last October that the fact that Naruto and I weren't born on the same day for nothing. The current Hokage, my father, told me everything on my twelfth birthday.

He never left mother's side when she was having me. My father described the man who threatened my life as someone with the Sharingan, which didn't make sense since they were all accounted for. This was a home birth... so none the Uchiha could leave until I was born. My captor soon took me away when Itachi just watched, scared to death. He had never seen someone more frightening as he was so young.

It ended as soon as that captor Uchiha fought my dad. The Fourth Hokage, Naruto's father, caught me after throwing me nearly to the ground, after father used his Susanoo. That ended the fight when his Susanoo used his bow to launch gigantic arrow when couldn't dodge. He should have been skewered... but it phased right through him. Anyway, I was brought back to my mother's side but when she saw Naruto in Minato's hands, she knew something happened to my mom's friend Kushina and this was the key moment. She offered my body to be used in the sealing of the Kyuubi, but the Fourth said it had been decided by her husband. She knew that my father, being the godfather of Naruto, would give his own son to the horrible fate, in exchange for the Hokage's trust that the man who took Naruto and I was not any Uchiha they ever knew existed.

And that was the issue, they lied to me all my life, and that's why a became so angry. Not even Itachi could tell me, and every time I asked Itachi why he knew about Naruto, he never told me.

I couldn't trust my own family now... this lie was impossible to even perceive why everyone were so happy when I knew something was wrong. If the whole clan did it for me, if this was because I was their _ticket out_ , and brought my father into a seat of power because of a promise he made to some dead guy who I never knew, they were all liars. Even though he did it for the village, he ruined my life. All the times I failed... it was a because my father, and how couldn't forge my own path and instead tried to live in the eyes of him. I knew I hated him now more than ever, since he did all this crap to me, and felt _sorry_.

I hated father, mother, Itachi, Shisui, everyone... but I especially hated Naruto.

Naruto was just a popular bastard because he was good at everything... but he was alone, just like me... I knew Naruto couldn't trust everyone either... not like he could help his situation, but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. The previous Hokage couldn't help sealing me because the village wouldn't trust my family ever again. He left my godbrother in my father's care, and that was even still true, at least from afar. That's why Itachi knew about Naruto, other than that day. The one thing I never understood was why Naruto didn't ever become one of the family. Maybe it was because he couldn't get the clan to agree? Or maybe it was the Third or the Village Council. My dad couldn't do anything without their approval normally.

Anyway, would be forced into being outcasts if none of this happened. Remember the manga? I just don't know what's in store for my life after the Chunin Exams... but I had to meet my team and hear Naruto's screaming about becoming _Hokage_ , becoming greater than anything. And that was the sorriest thing about it. Naruto wanted to be Hokage, and he sure did have the skills to do it, but my father was Hokage, so it was all the same. I hated anyone who was or ever aspired to becoming Hokage. They're just people with power in their oppressive fists, sending people on killing sprees or assassinations of people who had lives of their own, though pathetic enough to _be_ a target.

But that's what I signed up for... to always fight and never give up. I looked at myself with the same scowl... the one I always had in the mirror. I activated my Sharingan. This was only a reminder that my father was sorry excuse for a Hokage. Even as my father... though he loved me, he led me on this path. I loved him so much at one time... but now... I could care less. All I wanted to do was make him proud of me. Now I just wanted to be alone.

I walked out of my house, and strolled down the halls of Uchiha compound in all its faded glory... everything was old, crumbling, or dirty. This was how the Uchiha lived, being the oldest founding clan of the Leaf, and there was no reason why I should stop and look at the people waving or saying, "Hello, Sasuke-sama!" Because as soon as walked in the real world of this village, which was the only world I ever knew, I would surely want to lose my mind with all the ugly glares of fowl men, the crinkled noses of witchy women, and the frighten faces of children when they saw the eyes of a demon.

I walked through the village, not even looking up from the ground. Something that's funny about the Sharingan, is that it can learn places familiar to you by movement or landmarks alone. It was just another way my powers were overpowered, but I had gotten to The Academy on time every day because of it because I got so used to the route. At the front gate to the village, I met Naruto and Sakura.

"Hmmm..." I said.

I stared at him with a scowl.

"Hmm," Naruto crossed his arms, "What are you lookin' at."

"Don't mind him, Naruto, he's just jealous!" said Sakura.

"Don't hurt yourself on this mission," I said narrowing my eyes at them both, "And you Sakura, can you really handle yourself...?"

"Here comes the client!" said Sakura. "And there's Kakashi, actually on time for once."

"Are you prepared for what's to come, brats? I'd like to see was the little one with the red eyes could do. His eyes are actually kind of scary." said Tazuna

He said this in a mocking tone and laughed.

I glowered.

"Yes, you see the Sharingan which we've spent much time working on together." said Kakashi, "It's a great, powerful Doujutsu, and the pride of the Uchiha Clan."

"An Eye-Technique, eh?" said Tazuna, "I think I'm beginning to see why this boy shows so much promise to you, Kakashi. Blondie and Pinky don't have anything like that."

The two of them glared, and Naruto spoke up, "Hey, I'm the top of my class, and I'm going to be Hokage, don't you count me out!"

"Riight." Tazuna said.

"He's not lying, he _is_ best of his year. Hm-hm." said Kakashi.

"Well, then that makes him a little more special."

I scowled... this was going to be a long trip.

But then I noticed something. A puddle of water. It was the hottest part of the summer; no rain has fallen in the last 2 weeks, and my Sharingan could see the chakra making up the puddle. This is bad, if we were going to have our first fight already, I wanted to be ready, but I had to keep quiet, Kakashi obviously had a plan. There's no way this would get the better of me... I shook... why was I so scared? Kakashi put one hand on my shoulder.

"Sasuke... are you alright?" said Kakashi.

"He's probably going to wet his pants..." said Naruto.

"He's never been outside the village, give him a break." said Sakura.

Let's hope Kakashi has a plan, if not, we'd be dead. He did in the manga. I have a purpose to find... I can't die because I need to find my own way, and maybe even learn what it means to be a ninja. To die to some insignificant ninja would me more than just a painful spasm or a few tears shed by my family. I knew Kakashi did have a plan when he winked with his right eye, which was hard to see because of his left eye was always covered. I understood that the Enemy Ninja wouldn't attack yet since there was no way they would right in front of the village. I just had to hope that my eyes will catch them coming out of their hiding. My vision isn't perfect yet.

...

 **That's the end of the chapter. I will be posting next week as well (edit: this did not happen the way I planned, I had literally just wrote 5 chapters this week). I apologize, I had planned for the 14th, instead of yesterday since was so tired on the 13th. Thanks for being patient.**

Here are the stats for Sasuke. I wanted to post these so you can get a feel for how skilled he really is. Also, these are rough estimates for his abilities at the beginning of each arc. I may be writing a bunch of fillers until i get to the parts where I've really developed Sasuke and he has great ability to do whatever suits him.

Early Childhood:

 **NIN 0.5, TAI 0.5, GEN 0.5 INT 1, STR 0.5, SPD 1.5, CHA/STA 2, HS 1.5, TOTAL: 8**

12 Years (Land of Waves):

 **NIN 3, TAI 1, GEN 1, INT 1.5, STR 2, SPD 3, CHA/STA 3, HS 2, TOTAL: 16.5**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/U: Sorry. I have come back to it, I guess. Not many people care about the fate of this story as the trolls said, but I want to give it a try. I have a few notes for this chapter based off the premise within chapter's one and two. I'm going to try and make some connections.**

 **Anyway, if you've made it this far, it was painful for me read the first two paragraphs let alone the whole story. My writing may be slightly better now, but don't care if it's not. There were some decent explanatory parts that did hit the money with me.**

 **So, if you feel like reading on, do so.**

 **NOTE: I wanted to get this chapter out there, so as for any weird wordings or bad typos, be warned there might be a few.**

 **Nov 2nd: Hey, I edited the chapter, be sure to warn me if I missed anything.**

…

Ready. I was so ready for what was going to happen later down the road.

Kakashi. Dead, or so it appears. Me? I fought off the duo, The Demon Brothers, but not straightaway. Naruto stood, the Demon Brothers readied their chain, and for some reason he didn't move out of the way. Kakashi was already all but gone. Were two Chunin-Level Shinobi too much for all of us? Scared, but not scared completely stiff, my body just moved. _Save my rival,_ my thoughts were, _And don't let him die!_ The Demon Brothers went after Naruto next, but kunai from my hands soared to the airborne chain, the chain clunking over to the ground. Limp and trapped, my aim with the tools went perfectly for the holes in their chain, which I had desired. Naruto gave way soon after that and charged after one of them. He was fast and strong enough make one blow to the head and I did the same and like synchrony. The both fell over with their chain very much grounded.

"YEAH NARUTO, YOU GO BOY!" said Sakura.

Anger came flooding out—after saving Naruto's life and all she can think about is if Naruto's okay? I laid down my life and so did Kakashi. "Sakura, shut the hell up. Don't think I'll hesitate to save _your_ ass when _you_ need help."

"Naruto, Sasuke you did well." said a voice from behind… Kakashi? But…

I looked to the ground where there should have been Kakashi chunks, but there was only a pile of wood.

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't do that!" said Sakura.

"Sakura, a admire your courage and you did good protecting Tazuna, but if you would have actually fought, maybe this wouldn't have happened. We still don't know the target of who they were after. Let's just continuea…"

"Tazuna… I can read your body movements. He's been lying!" I was going to kill him, so I ran, but Kakashi sped to my front, flicked my head, and sent me flying.

Sakura stuck her arm out like she feared me getting injured and said "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yes, I know that may be how it seems…" said Tazuna, "But don't you think that these squirts are enough to protect me? You said so yourself."

Kakashi then lifted his headband off his eye, and Tazuna eyed him nervously.

"By the way—my Sharingan is far more advanced than Sasuke's eyes… you really don't want to mess with it since someone like Sasuke's only a novice and I'm… well trained." said Kakashi, "Your breath is shallow, which means your nervous, your eyes are widened slightly," he got really close to him here, "and your chin is going up and to the left which means you're lying. What exactly is happening that Ninja need to kill you, hmm? By the way, if you're so confident with our help, then why did you complain when you first met us? You keep your secrets for now. We need to keep moving."

Tazuna received dagger like stares from my Sharingan, but I maintained my cool and allowed it to deactivate.

"So, Sasuke. I know you're Naruto's rival and all…" said Sakura. I turned to her peering over Naruto to me. "Really though, what made you decide to help him? And how did you stay so calm?"

"Really, I don't know. For your other question, I didn't help a friend a long time ago, maybe about 2 years ago? I tore his heart out instead. If you knew our tradition in the Uchiha clan, even then you wouldn't understand." I said, I snorted loudly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Sakura, "I know you're like secretive and all, but that just sounds creepy, what do they even do—"

"Sakura." said Kakashi putting one hand on my shoulder. She saw me scowling. "Let me tell you a story about an Uchiha, Sasuke to be specific. You're made to be killing machines in the first steps that you take across your living room to your doting mother. You are automatically expected to kill one of your own family, a best friend, a fellow Uchiha, or someone you want to be with for the rest of your romantic years. Many don't survive. But there was one boy who learned to kill far greater than any other Uchiha. Who slaughtered all of the other candidates for Clan Leader, just like his father did."

"That was... S-Sasuke?" said Sakura.

"I killed all of them, Sakura, just like the Hokage when he was my age. It's the closest thing to genocide as you can get."

"That has to be fake, no way—"

Tazuna, surprisingly, spoke up, "It's how life goes—there will be people out there that are victims of tragedy and death. Over and over in a cycle of war and death repeats itself."

Naruto turned to me, grinding his teeth. "That's stupid!" he brought his fist back and punched the living hell out of me.

I spat blood, "I'm so tired…" I said, I then grabbed his shoulders, brought him to the ground, showing that I wouldn't back down, "OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!"

"Kakashi-sensei, do something!"

"Sakura, just let them figure it out."

I was going to pound him in the face, but something stopped me. Kakashi knew I wouldn't, not after one punch. This kid had been my living example of why brats don't get what they want by believing in themselves. I've fought 10 Uchiha at once and killed them flat with far superior skills. I was scared even then. I was just a kid. Naruto never knew what it was like when it comes down to you and your best friend. Naruto never knew Reo Uchiha. Reo… he was a friend since birth. But I saw the fear in his eyes and blood caked his hair. I just kept punching, and the elders looked at me with disdain and horror. I just kept hitting him.

Eventually, that rage and anger towards my father was taken out on Reo. This time, I saw Reo instead of Naruto thinking I was hallucinating. "Finish me Sasuke, I'll still be your friend." said his familiar voice—those were his last words. He believed he could become clan leader, he really did. But believing and doing are two different things. I punched the ground next to Naruto's head.

"Sasuke…" said Sakura sadly, I stood, and she gritted her teeth like shoes on soil, "I can't believe you're such psycho!"

"Sorry, I think Naruto's too scared to move."

She raised her fist and her head nearly blew off, but Kakashi stopped her and shook his head.

Naruto stood, shaken.

"What's the matter, scaredycat?" I said.

Naruto soon became much meeker about what almost did.

…

"So, Tazuna, why were those men back there after you…" said Kakashi.

We were now heading into the land of waves by boat and honestly, I was feeling kind of bad. Not like I'd ever shed a tear, not even for Reo.

I never felt like that before in a battle. They were far below me and still I had yet to be able to get control of myself. What, was I finally now feeling fear? I wasn't strong… I was about to lay down and die. My life wasn't going to end, or was it? What if I didn't wake myself up from the shock of losing the very man that trained me and even knew my weakness, which was lack of experience and stupidity. It may seem kind of easy to discount it, but my fear was real. Thugs seemed kind of easy, but ninja were on a other level. I had to get control of myself or I really would die…

"Well, there is this nasty little man after me." Tazuna said, scratching his chin, "What's it to you? You may actually know him… have you heard of a wealthy shipping tycoon of the name Gato?"

"Gato? Of Gato Corporation? That's the biggest shipping tycoon in the world." said Kakashi, he shook his head, "Why would Gato want you dead?"

"Years ago, even before I was planning the bridge that would save this land, the tycoon Gato had come to this land and started buying up property, shipping companies, and entire ports on this nation's coastlines, sucking the lifeblood of our people. We are merely, or we were merely nothing more than those businesses, and we soon became a poor nation, and not even our Daimyo could afford anything higher than a C-rank mission. That's why you're here instead of some serious Ninja to help."

"If we quit, we'll only be giving him what he wants, you guys." I said, staring at the bottom of the boat.

Kakashi looked down and shook his head. "You guys, we'll have to face an even more horrible foe, and I don't even think Naruto, seeing what he did back there, would ready for what we have to face. It's lucky if we don't get killed…" When we all looked down, Kakashi then looked up to the sky and shrugged. "I guess I'll protect you with my life, Naruto."

"Like Naruto was any help." I said.

"What's your problem?" Naruto said, gritting his teeth.

"I don't back down from a fight. I will handle whatever comes my way." I said.

…

… _Flashback_

" _Sasuke, your opponent, is…" said the elder. He looked at the slip of paper my father nonchalantly handed him. The elder folded his arms and said. "All 10 of the contestants."_

 _The elders and other older Uchiha's eyes went closed and they bowed their heads. All ten of the contestants. 3 young girls, and 6 young boys—some of them half my age—They all ran in and I pulled out kunai. All the kids went down right there when I made spinning motion, their heads dismembered, or their gasping breathes resounding in my mind as they lay there, a horizontal slash around their throats. Then, I counted the bodies. "9?" I said, "Where's the 10th?"_

" _Right here, Sasuke!" said the familiar voice._

" _Reo? No. They selected you?" I said, he went after me. All the lunches we shared at the Academy, the games where we'd always get picked first, all the times we spent training. I never knew I had to face him. I could barely, just barely hold onto the notion that I would be able to kill so many younger than me but destroying the life of a friend I cared about moved me more. He was my only friend in the clan, Shisui's little brother._

" _You can't accept the fact that I'll beat you." said Reo_

" _You can't accept that my brother killed yours." I said._

 _My blades clashed against his own, and something about his demeanor had changed. He was serious, and he was never this serious. I slashed at his chest, he fell, and I jumped on top of him and started beating him to death…_

 _After his final words, the Elders wanted to stop the match before he died. But that wouldn't be how it ended._

" _The Elders have decided. Because of the viciousness and evil of this child, there will be no way this child can become clan leader."_

" _Wait, father." said my father to my grandfather._

" _It's not that I don't think he won't make a good leader, my son. His power at such an underdeveloped state is frightening, more than you ever had. Remember, for the last 25 years many have failed to make the standard. This boy has exceeded far beyond, even when it was Shisui and Itachi fighting, and Shisui lost. These children were murdered in cold blood! How could we have a leader with no regard for the Uchiha way of life, you at least had that."_

" _Then he shall not be our leader. Itachi won his battle, it's time I stop forgetting my first failure." said my father. He shook his head at me as I looked straight into the shiny red blood on my hands—it might as well have been his tears. I fell over, shocked at what i just did._

…

"We're almost there Sasuke."

My shadowed face looked up, and my eyes had blurred for a second, but then I could see things sharper. Which eye… my right eye? Makes sense. You know I imagined that my Sharingan wouldn't take this long develop, but I'm just glad to have a power instead of just being someone like Sakura—I wouldn't say this normally, but becoming Sasuke has its perks.

"Sasuke I see your almost to a 3rd tomoe." said Kakashi, closing his eye and smiling.

"Right."

"With just a little more training, the other eye will catch up." said Kakashi.


End file.
